Marie
by Riauna
Summary: Rogue had a life before the Xmen, one where she was only known as Marie. Now, after two years of living among the Xmen, she is finally ready to tell how Marie became the Rogue.Dark Romy
1. With a White Picket Fence

1

**Author:**

Riauna

**Story: **

Marie

**Summery: **

Rogue had a life before the X-men, one where she was only known as Marie. Now, after two years of living among the X-men, she is finally ready to tell how Marie became the Rogue.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own X-men, Marval, or any of it's characters. I'm just a broke ass 20-year-old bum trying to write a story.

Chapter One

_**With a White Picket Fence**_

_"Ah have neva told anyone about mah past, about who ah was before ah became the Rogue. Ah had a family once, with a white picket fence and a little fuzzball for a dog. His name was Rusty, but that was back before everything went crazy. Back when ah was Marie. What has been five years feels like an eternity, and even with that ah can still remember things as if it were only yesterday. Ah honestly don't know what ah would have done if ah had not met Logan in that bar. Probably be dead in a ditch somewheres. Ahm glad mah mama can't see me now, she would be so disappointed._

_You woulda loved mah mama, everyone did. Specially papa. She was his world, and he made sure she knew it. Mah mama made the best apple pies. Sometimes, when ah was good, she would let me make em with her. Ah don't really like cookin, ah don't have that gift with food. But if ah could have anything in the world, it would be one last afternoon with mah mama making homemade apple pies. _

_Ah was ten when mama got sick. She neva told me, but ah knew. Wether it be from her sudden pale complection, or the deep bags that settled just under the eyes. She lost alotta weight that year, skin an bones almost. Daddy would sing to her though, every night. He would talk of far off places and promise to take her there when she got better. Mama would smile and nod, I think she knew...mama was neva gonna get better, and mah daddy would neva show her the world. _

_It was mah 11__th__ birthday, ah was so excited. Daddy had gone to the store to pick up mah birthday cake leavin mama and me at home. I remember, cause it was me who went to wake mama up. She slept so late into the days, ah just wanted to spend some time with my mama on my birthday. Have ya ever seen a dead body before? Felt the chillin hand of death just by being too close. Ah wish ah could of saved mah mama, wish I could of breathed the life back into her. All ah could do was cry as mah tiny hands reached for her larger ones. Even in death mah mama was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth. Her long auburn hair framed her face, her eyes closed neva to be opened again. She didn't look dead, just in peace. That didn't stop me from crying. _

_Ah don't remember when ah climbed onto the bed to lye beside mah mama, ah only know that when mah papa got home, ah was curled into a tiny ball under my mama's lifeless arms. Ah had stopped cryin by then, but evidence of mah tears were clear from the red puffiness of mah eyes. That was the first time my daddy eva hit me. Yanked me by mah arm right off the bed and threw me into the wall. Said ah had no right to be near her. Said ah was disgracing her by crying, by wanting to be near her. I was only 11-years-old, and my daddy beat the shit right out of me."_

Rogue paused for a moment, after all this time she still could not forget the look of hate she saw in her father's eyes. Pure hatred mixed with crazed fury. Rogue knew, if her mother had lived, things would never have gotten to where they were. But she died and the bitter part of Rogue hated her for it, for leaving her all alone with noone to care for her but a distraught father who would soon after become nothing but an abusive alcoholic. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the comforting hand that now rested on her shoulder.

"What was her name?" Ororo Monroe, the resident Weather witch asked softly. Rogue smiled weakly before closing her eyes.

"Priscilla...my mothers name was Priscilla" Ororo smiled gently before urging Rogue to continue with comforting squeeze on Rogue's shoulder.

_"Shortly after mama died, daddy phoned mah aunt Carrie. He said that mama's death was too much for him, he needed help. Aunt Carrie was their that night. Ah had never been around her much before then, she and mama had too many...differences. Still, Aunt Carrie wasted no time in trying to correct the "horrible job" my mama did in raising me. Ah was too much of a tomboy, always out bringing home pet toads and salamanders. She insisted we all move back home with her. That's how ah ended up in Caldecott, Mississippi_. _Ah didn't mind moving, neva was very good at making friends so ah really had nothin to lose._

_Daddy stopped working, spent his days locked in his study with cheap whisky on his breath. He only came out when Aunt Carrie made him._ _Usually it was to punish me._ _Seemed no matter what ah did or how hard ah tried, ah always managed to come home with some hint of mud on me. Real ladies don't get dirty, that's what Aunt Carrie said anyways. But daddy, he would take it further. He blamed me for mama's death, cursed me for lookin like her. Said...said ah had her eyes. Deep pools of emerald green. He would rip chunks of my hair out just for having her hair, after kicking me repeatedly in the stomach while Aunt Carrie watched. My eyes would never leave her as ah listened to her high pitched laugher. Afterwards, she would spit in mah face, tell me ah deserved every beating._

_Eventually ah learned to just stay away. Can't catch a beaten if ya not home. Sure, ah would still get it later, but later to me was betta then sooner. Ah would stay by the riverbanks until long after the sun went down, even had mah own spot in the trees. Ah never showed anyone my sanctuary...not until Cody."_

Rogue had to pause for the second time. Cody...he was even harder to discuss then her mother. Cody had been just a child, he never deserved his fate. Rogue wanted to laugh bitterly into the evening air. She had always imagined having this conversation with the Professor or Jean, but like all undeserving victims, death had claimed them as well.

"We can stop if you would like...if it's too much." Rogue shook her head, she had already started, a story like this could never go unfinished.

_"Ah was 12, and Cody was just one year younger then me. Cody was always such a sweet kid. Neva asked about mah bruises, or made fun when all the other kids would. Cody stuck up for me, defended mah name to anyone who dared to argue, Cody was mah best friend. Though it took awhile. Ah thought Cody was just like the others, only pretending to be mah friend so he could play some sort of prank, but Cody proved me wrong. _

_For three weeks strait Cody baked me muffins every morning and brought em to school for me. Each time a hint of blush would cross his cheeks as he awkwardly offered them to me. Me, the freak long before ah had this stupid curse. But Cody didn't care, he just wanted to be mah friend. He should have ignored me like the rest of em, but how was ah supposed to know...how was ah to know that ah had poison skin? _

_He was mah first kiss...did ya know that? Ah had taken him to mah riverbank sanctuary. Ah just wanted to share with him a part of me...to return him. He loved the riverbank, even found his own separate spot in the trees. Ah remember though...the night it happened. The sun had just set revealing a sky full of dancing stars. To us...it was still early, but Cody liked it when ah stayed out late with him. He never said anything...but he knew what happened when ah went home. That night Aunt Carrie threatened to call the police if ah wasn't home at a decent time, but Cody was persistent. He fought so hard making up any excuse to make me stay. That was when he got his final great idea._

_A kiss...he said he wanted to kiss me. Ah was young, ah didn't know...oh Gawd! Ah swear ah didn't know. If ah had...ah would have told him no and rushed home for mah beating, but as ah said, ah was young. _

_Ah didn't feel anything at first, just the warmth from his lips touching mine. But then...it was this pull...ah could feel his body weakening beside mine as his energy left him. Ah could see his memories, feel his emotions, breath his life. And for a moment...I swore that ah was Cody Robbins. When ah realized that Cody wasn't moving ah...ah panicked. Ah climbed the tallest tree and cried. Aunt Carrie carried out with her promise, for it was the police that came an found us. Cody didn't die...but he hasn't woken up either. Cody still sleeps in Caldecott General Hospital, a child stuck in a teenager's body. Ah took away his life...an he was just a child."_

Rogue's eyes stared blankly ahead of her as she hugged herself tightly on the garden bench. Storm was now standing before her, a sad look upon her face. She wanted to hug Rogue, cry with her, and tell her that everything was ok. But Storm knew...Rogue didn't need that hug yet, she would, but not until her story was told. Only then could Rogue cry freely in the arms of a friend.

_"Daddy was so mad. He just didn't understand how he could have a...a...Mutant for a daughter. Aunt Carrie said it was the devil's work, that ah was bein punished. She locked me in mah room that night while she and daddy discussed what to do with me. Ah will never know what they had in store for me the next day..._

_Daddy came up to mah room that night, this time he carried the whisky bottle with him. Ah vaguely remember much of what happened that night, only the loud shatter of glass as the bottle hit mah head mixed with the sticky pool of blood that surrounded mah head. Ah screamed for Aunt Carrie to help, screamed for anyone...but noone, not even Cody could save me. Ah was scared...ah thought ah was gonna die and...ah grabbed the bastard. Mah hand gripped his arm and ah didn't let go till he was good and dead. How long till Aunt Carrie found the body I'll never know, ah climbed out the window and neva looked back._

Rogue once again closed her eyes as a way to try and control her emotions.

"Rogue?" Storm whispered her name so softly Rogue almost didn't hear it.

"Do you think differently now...now that you know what ah am?"

"And what would that be Rogue?"

"A killer." Storm didn't respond at first, she hadn't expected all of this when Rogue had first decided to open up. She figured Storm had her skeletons but...this was so much for one girl.

"Your not a killer...you were defending yourself." Rogue found herself once again laughing out loud full of bitterness.

"Ah wanted him dead, ah wanted him to suffer...and now, ah tell you this. Ah don't regret it! Ah should, but ah don't!" Rogue sat up, her arms still clutched around her small frame.

"What...what happened after you left?" Rogue paused for a moment, her eyes seemed to cloud over, Rogue knew...it only got worse.

_"Raven Darkholme...it was three weeks after runnin away and it was while savaging near by trash can for food that ah met her. Ah didn't know it then...but Raven Darkholme would forever change who ah was forever. For ya see...if it wasn't for her and Destiny...ah never would have met him."_

"Who's him?" Storm asked quietly. Rogue smiled, as if reliving the only happy memory in her entire life.

_"Remy LeBeau."_

Alright, love it, hate it? Let me know. And thanks for reading:)


	2. Ms Adler

1**Author:**

Riauna

**Story: **

Marie

**Summery: **

Rogue had a life before the X-men, one where she was only known as Marie. Now, after two years of living among the X-men, she is finally ready to tell how Marie became the Rogue.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own X-men, Marval, or any of it's characters. I'm just a broke ass 20-year-old bum trying to write a story.

Chapter Two

_**Ms. Adler**_

At 12-years-old, Marie found herself homeless and alone. In the matter of minutes Marie found herself growing up much quicker then she ever should have. Her first move was to make her way to town. She was thankful for the dark cover around here, and at this time of night most people would be in the comfort of their homes. Marie knew that if she were to get anything done without the risk of being easily spotted, now was the time to do so. Marie glanced up towards the sky, the stars just didn't seem so bright tonight. She wandered if they would ever shine as bright for her as they did for Cody. Cody...Marie choked back a sob that threatened to escape. She could deal with her father's death. Marie always knew, her daddy died the same day as her mother, now he could finally be with her. Marie could also deal with not seeing her Aunt Carrie again, though she would never forget the women's crackling laugher. The way it mocked you and made you feel vulnerable even at your best. It left you feeling completely naked, no matter how many clothes you wore.

But Cody, the little boy that had held her hand. Cody, the boy who didn't shun her like everyone else but instead chose to embrace her like a sister. Cody, the boy who cared so much and ended up paying for it with his life. Her tears stung her eyes as she remembered sitting in that tree, Cody lying motionlessly below her. She had screamed for God's help over and over, but God never listened. At 12-years-old, Marie learned that God wasn't there.

Marie wished she could apologize to his parents, parents she knew so well, as if she had been raised by them herself. But Marie knew, it wasn't her who knew them, it had been Cody. She had stolen those memories, his emotion, everything, and left him there. His parents would be devastated, Marie knew that. She made a promise to herself, and even one to them as she walked down the quiet dirt road leading into town. She could never atone or make up for what she did to Cody, but she sure as hell was going to try.

As expected, the town was empty. The southern heat felt heavy on Marie, but she forced herself to keep moving. Her head had stopped bleeding from where it connected with the whiskey bottle, she was left with a matted mess of dried blood mixed into her hair. It didn't mean the throbbing had stopped. Marie knew though, she had to keep moving, she didn't have the time or the means to stop anytime soon. This is why her only stop before leaving town would be the clothing store just at the edge of town. It would be easy enough. Ms. Adler owned the place and it was a known fact that she never locked the back windows.

The window was small, but then again, so was Marie. With a very active metabolism Marie was left standing just a little over four feet with a body figure only described as skin and bones. She stood on a stack of crates before hoisting herself on top of a large dark green dumpster. Her footing was shaky for a moment causing her to reach out towards the brick wall of the building for some type of balance. Her head still throbbed and her muscles ached. All of this was enough to let her forget that she hadn't eaten yet. Once Marie gained her balance she began to focus her attention on the small rectangular window right in front of her face. Small hands grasped for the latches before pulling the window out towards her. She quickly wiped the nervous beads of sweat off her face before making her next move. She tightly gripped the bottom of the window sill before pulling her body upwards until she was able to slide head first into the room. She tried not to cry out in pain as she felt her knee scrape roughly against the brick wall. She forced herself to ignore it with thoughts promising to be out of this town. She felt her stomach rub uncomfortably against the bottom of the sill as she reached out ahead of her for something to steady herself. Her hands landed on what felt like a desk, but it was far too dark for Marie to know for sure quite yet. She landed on the wooden surface with a small thud before hearing the window loudly slam shut behind her. A soft groan escaped her lips as she turned her body over to lay on her back. The cold surface felt good making her want to just stay there and not get up. Marie knew it would be foolish not to get moving. By morning the whole town would know about Cody, her daddy, and the Mutant behind it all.

Marie felt better as her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings. She couldn't see perfectly, just the dim outline of objects near by. Still, it would do for now. She stood up, her hand immediately reaching out for something to grab onto. Her body swayed with a memory that was not her own. It was her father's memory, a memory she stole from him. Marie took a deep breath before finally steadying herself. She could hurt later.

She maneuvered her way through the back storage room while carefully making sure not to bump into anything. Her body hurt enough as it was. Her two hands rested on the knob of the large oak door. _Soon_ she told herself, _soon she could rest._ She tucked an auburn strand of hair behind her ear before very slowly opening the door. Though the likelihood of anyone being her was slim to none, Marie did not think it wise to risk getting caught by just a little noise. The clothing store offered her some light from the florescent lighting on the ceiling. About three of four lights had been left on for the night allowing Marie to maneuver herself around with a little more ease. She was constantly scanning the store making note of the different sections of the store she would need to go to. However there was one thing she would need before grabbing anything else, gloves. She couldn't risk touching anyone else. Her bare hands were becoming sickening to look at, poison hands. Hands she knowingly used to kill her father only hours before.

The gloves were easy to find. There happened to be a whole wall designated for them. Each pair dangled in order by color off of little golden hooks. It felt as if they had been waiting for Marie, as if they knew she would need them. An elbow length pair made of leather caught her eye the quickest. There was no other pair directly around it, instead it hung alone, the last pair of its kind. Marie reached for the gloves, her thumb rubbing gently against the sleek leathery texture. These gloves for now would become her second skin. Without a second thought Marie grabbed the gloves off the hook before making her way to find some clothes in her size.

Marie had not received a set of new clothes since before her mother had passed. She had forgotten that feeling one got when you received something new. Though this time, Marie knew she would not receive that same satisfaction of knowing it was ones own, that it truly belonged to her. This was stolen, and Marie could not help but feel slightly guilty for stealing, though there was a deeper reason to it. Marie just couldn't remember why. All she knew was that it had something to do with Ms. Adler.

Marie came to a rack filled with different styled jeans, all if not her size, then very close. She wasn't picky as she quickly grabbed for a pair of cargos that were roughly her size before moving on to find a shirt. Deciding that her new gloves would be good enough cover for her arms, Marie settled for a extra large black t-shirt after snagging a pair of socks sitting on the floor. She knew she would look ridiculous with such oversized clothes but she wanted to be at least semi comfortable. After finding a white pair of underwear the small child felt it was time to leave. She made her way towards the back but found her attention directed elsewhere as her eyes caught sight of a large black trench coat hanging close to where the registers were. Even from where Marie was standing she could tell the coat would be large on her, but that didn't matter. Mustering up whatever energy she had left, Marie began to make her way over so she could grab the trench coat of her dreams. She froze however as a bright surrounded her.

"Who's there? Who be in mah store?" Marie recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to the owner of the store herself, the elderly women by the name of Irene Adler. "Come on! Show ye self." Marie crouched low with her stolen clothes in hand. She watched as Irene Adler pointed her long black flashlight towards various places before banging her cane angrily on the floor. A sick feeling washed over Marie as she watched Irene tread carefully through the store. Now she could remember the cause of her uneasiness. She had just tried to steal from a blind women. Years down the road Marie would find herself often wondering what would have become of her if she had just run away that night. If she had left with her new things without anyone being the wiser. But at this moment in Marie's life, crouched low behind a large rack of sweaters, the young girl thought back to the different things she had learned about Irene Adler. The blind women who had struggled so hard to get where she was. Often sick from headaches that occurred everyday. Still, that had never stopped the women from trying to live her life.

Marie finally stood up from her hiding spot. She debated with herself one more time on what to do. Wether to stay and try to explain herself with the risk of cops being involved. Cops were never kind to Mutants in small towns, but Marie had run enough this night. She only hoped Irene Adler would understand.

"Ms. Adler...ah..." Marie stumbled over her words trying to explain herself. She felt suddenly very sick, but more then that, afraid. Irene's eyes softened as she pointed the flashlight directly on Marie.

"Chile, what is ye name lil one?" Irene began to move closer to Marie, the elderly women's cane helping to guide her through the many different racks of clothing.

"M...m...mah name is Marie Mam, ah...ah just needed some clothes. Ahm really sorry." Irene was now in front of the trembling child who's head was bowed low. The flashlight was now pointed towards the floor.

"Heavens chile, at this time of night?" Irene went to reach for the girl but Marie was quicker. Scared of what touch could do, the girl jumped back with her stolen clothes held up in front of her face to protect Ms. Adler from such poisonous skin.

"Please...please don't touch mah skin! I don't wanna hurt you. Ah...ah didn't mean to be a Mutant, ah didn't know...ah swear ah didn't know Mam!" Marie was close to tears as her shaky hands gripped tighter around the clothes. A look of understanding flashed over Irene's features as she carefully withdrew her hand.

"Don't ye worry chile, not gonna touch ye. Ah just curious as to where ye gonna go dis time of night. Even small towns such as dis can be dangerous for a chile such as ye self."Marie forced herself to breath as she took another tiny step backwards. She half expected the police to come bursting through the door with a drastic effort to catch the young Mutant at large. Again Marie tried to find the words to say that could maybe explain her actions.

"Ah...ah don't really know where ahm goin Mam...just away." Irene nodded her head with understanding.

"Chile, it's common for a young Mutant to feel out a place in the world. What with all these news broadcasts of active violence stirred from ignorance. It's nothing to run from chile. A small tear rolled down Marie's cheek as she shook her head slowly. How could she expect this women to understand.

"Ah...ah can't go back. Ya...ya wouldn't understand." Irene tsk'd softly to herself before turning around to head towards the back office where she came from.

"Grab wacha need chile, then come to the back to get cleaned up. Ah may not be able to see ya, but ah sure as hell can smell ye." Marie stood frozen for a moment, confused by what all had just taken place. It wasn't until she heard the impatient clunk from the cane hitting the floor that Marie even realized that she should follow. Nodding mainly to herself, Marie quickly grabbed the black trench coat that had caught her attention before hurrying to catch up with Irene. When Marie did catch up with Irene, she was already seated behind her carefully organized desk. Her eyes roamed to the five large filing cabinets behind Irene placed under various degrees and business licenses.

"Ahm really sorry Ms. Adler." Marie began quickly. Irene held up her hand as a sign of silence.

"This world be a touch place chile, ah only hope ah can help. Ah know what it be like for a Mutant around these parts." Marie nodded, unsure of how to respond. "There be a shower in the back, tomorrow ah will take ye to where ever ye want. Wether it be home or just out of Caldecott. Marie smiled gratefully for a moment, her hands still clutching the stolen items tightly against her chest.

"Thank you Ms. Adler."

"Thanks not be necessary chile, our kind need to stick together."

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Marie woke up on a creme colored couch. How she had gotten there was unknown to Marie but for now that didn't matter. Her green eyes scanned the room she was in quickly letting her know she was still in the store office. She also noted that she had been bandaged up at some point during her slumber. She swallowed nervously as her thoughts went to Ms. Adler. Marie wandered if the elderly women truly understood the extent of Marie's Mutation. The sound of jingling keys brought Marie's attention to the doorway. Irene flashed Marie a comforting smile before sliding off a small silver key off the key chain.

"This key belongs to a home out in New Orleans. The owner of the house is a women named Raven Darkholme. Just show her this key and she be one to help ye." Marie wasn't quite sure how she should react. Grateful of course but...

"Ah appreciate this, really Mam but...ah can't. You have done so much already." Irene smiled while shushing Marie with her hand.

"Nonsense chile. If ye don't want help then so be it, but ah refuse to let ye go without this key." Irene balanced herself with her right hand on the cane while holding out her left hand so Marie could accept the small silver key shining brightly on the palm of her hand.

"Ah don't understand Ms. Adler...why help me?" Marie had never met a women who could smile so kindly in her life.

"Ah told ye Marie, our kind need to stick together."

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0

Marie was not sure at that point in time if she was ready to meet Ms. Darkholme, but Ms. Adler had given her a place to start. After breakfast, Irene began to quickly make preparations for Marie. The first step was to call a cab to bring them to a bus stop in the next town. Irene then pulled out a small white envelope of money. It wasn't a lot, but it would at least get Marie by for a week or so on her own since Marie still politely declined Irene's offer to go see Ms. Darkholme. Lastly was a silver chain so Marie could at least wear the key around her neck. Irene wanted Marie to know that she would always have some place to go.

The ride to the bus stop was long and quiet. Irene, content with the peace, and Marie unsure of what to say. Though she did make it a point to let Irene know that one way or another, she would pay the elderly women back. Irene only smiled, ignoring Marie's many thank you's, while resting her head against the window.

The cab came to a slow stop in front of the station before looking back at the two females in the back seat.

"Just the lil one goin?" he asked before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yes, she's going to visit some relatives in New Orleans." Irene responded smoothly. The two got out of the car silently as the same car ride silence washed over them.

"Well...thank you...again." Marie said nervously.

"Chile, just ye be safe out there. Ye a strong girl, ah know ye can make it." Marie smiled while fidgeting.

"Ah...ah'll see ya again one day. Ah'll repay ya for everything." Irene nodded before heading back to the cab.

"Somethin tells me that will be seein each other sooner then expected. Good luck chile." Marie nodded as the cab door shut. She stood there in the same spot long after the cab pulled off before leaving to catch the bus that had just pulled to a stop at the station. The summer heat made her gloves stick to her fingers like glue, but she refused to take them off. She would be damned if she let someone else suffer at the hands of such poisonous skin.

To say that the city was not a big change would have been a lie. Marie found herself in awe by such active nightlife and trippy lights. Nobody seemed to sleep, especially the tourist. Marie found them the most amusing to watch. To lost in the world of New Orleans, they would allow themselves to be swindled by fortune tellers and card players. They payed no mind to what really went on, not willing to see things for what they were.

But even Marie who had been sheltered by the tranquil life of small towns could see the lies and glittery false hope for what it was. She had kept out of people's sight, becoming nothing more but a shadow against the old brick buildings. She would buy her food when hungry, find someplace for shelter for the night, or just watch. People amazed her, the why's of what they did, the feelings behind it and the pleasure they took for it. She made herself no part of it, life spared no cruelty to children just because they were young, it beat down on you like a hammer and you either got back up or let yourself go.

For three weeks Marie lived on the streets, sleeping in the darkest corners and avoiding the worst. She grew more and more cautious as each day went on. She would watch from one of her few spots at others around her. How the more innocent faces got away with more, anything to survive on the streets.

Occasionally Marie would consider stealing, just walking by a person and seeing what she could grab. Fear of accidently touching skin or getting caught kept her from doing so. When her money was gone, she resorted to digging through trash for food. This was how Raven Darkholme found the child. It was behind an old Cajun restaurant, the smells of gumbo alluring to the child, she couldn't help but see what she could find. So intent on her search, she didn't hear the soft click of stiletto heals beneath the pouring rain. Marie's stomach was growling with such urgency from the smells leaking out from the kitchen, she didn't care about anything else. For the first time in three weeks, she had become careless. Raven's patient yellow eyes watched the girl with a look of appraisal. Her arms hugged herself beneath the huge droplets of rain as she waited for the girl to turn around.

Marie frowned when she saw there was nothing to really grab. Maybe some moldy bread, but she didn't want that. She let out a disappointed sigh before turning around. Her eyes widened at the women before her. Short red hair that framed her pale complection perfectly, the women stood at 5'7 with a perfect figure wrapped nicely in a little black dress. The kind her Aunt Carrie told her that easy girls wore when they were looking for something. Looking at the women before her, Marie saw a look of confidence and power, and what's more, the women knew it.

"You must be Marie." The women stated before smirking slightly. Marie looked back at the women confused, not really sure of what to do. As if to explain her self the women kept on while taking a couple steps forward. "A mutual friend told me to keep an eye out for you, an Irene Adler." Marie smiled at the thought of Ms. Adler, the women who had done so much.

"Are you..."

"Raven Darkholme." Understanding dawned on Marie as she looked the women over once more. "I do believe you have a certain key in your possession...are you ready to see what it goes to?

000

Special thanks to:

Halo666- tried to update as quickly as possible, thanks for the review:)

Proud Bishonen Whore - Thank you:):):)

4Rogue- I tried to make it more comic-verse Rogue, but it will explain later why she is the way she is in the movies, thanks for the review:)

Soooooooo, love it, hate it? Let me know:)


	3. Adopted

1

**Author:**

Riauna

**Story: **

Marie

**Summery: **

Rogue had a life before the X-men, one where she was only known as Marie. Now, after two years of living among the X-men, she is finally ready to tell how Marie became the Rogue.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own X-men, Marval, or any of it's characters. I'm just a broke ass 20-year-old bum trying to write a story.

0

Chapter three

_**adopted**_

Marie had never been to a house so big in her entire life. The mile long driveway wrapped around into a large circle directly in front of the large estate surrounded by plants Marie could never name. The estate buried it's self within a mass of trees giving off the privacy and seclusion that a women like Raven Darkholme could only relish in. Raven parked the car before flashing Marie a comforting smile.

"So, what do you think?" Marie picked up on the hint of hesitation in Raven's voice as her eyes scanned the estate once more. The child honestly didn't know what to think. This all felt like one big dream, one Marie felt she could never deserve. "You could stay here...as long as you wish if you...well if you wanted to." Marie glanced over to see Raven watching her with a hopeful expression.

"Ah...ah don't really know wha ta say." Marie stumbled out nervously. Raven flashed another comforting smile before glancing towards her large estate. "Ahm...ahm just not sure why ya would wanna help meh." Marie added honestly as she began to fidget with her gloved hands. Raven was silent for a moment, the only sound offered by the pounding rain outside the car. Marie immediately began to mentally prepare herself for the catch.

"I was you once Marie, young and alone with powers I thought I would never control. Can you guess what it was I wished for more then anything?" Marie shook her head no finding it hard to speak. "I wish that just someone had taken the time to help me out. Wether it had been help with control of powers that were always going haywire, or if they had just offered a roof over my head with the possibility of a hot meal in my stomach. So here I am, successful in my own ways, with this young beautiful child reminding me so much of myself at her age. Can you understand that Marie?"

"Ah...ah guess so." Raven nodded before opening her car door.

"I want to help you Marie, because I know that with the proper guidance your powers can be controlled. Instead of a curse they can easily become a blessing, an easy asset in your everyday life." Raven found herself momentarily caught off guard by the tender innocence she found in Marie's eyes. Raven took Marie's gloved hand in her own giving it a small squeeze.

"Ah...ya can help meh? Ah could learn ta control my powers? Ah can touch again?"

"I'm not asking for your complete trust right now, that would take much time and I understand that. I just want you to know that if I could learn to control mine, then with a little patience, yours can be controlled as well." Marie tried not to let her head swim with the possibility of touch. "Now lets get you fed, preferably something warm to counteract this wretched weather." Marie's smile mirrored Raven's as she opened her own door and quickly followed Raven towards the house.

That night, Marie slept better then she had in years.

It was odd feeling so refreshed. Her surroundings gave off a sense of serenity as she opened her eyes to welcome the first day of the rest of her life. She had been more excused the night before then she had led herself to believe. Now that she was awake she found it easier to observe the surroundings she had completely ignored the night before. The room was finely furnished in colors of green and gold. The green comforter covered her small frame as it spilled over both sides of the king-sized bed. As her eyes scanned over the oak desk and over towards the double doors leading out to the balcony, her final answer to Raven quickly became all the more clearer. Without realizing it, she found her thoughts quickly back to Cody and the result of her poison touch. Marie would do anything to make herself no longer a hazard, so that noone like Cody could ever fall victim to her skin again. If Raven could help her...if there was any possibility, then Marie owed it to Cody to make this work. The sounds of birds chirping noisily outside let her know it was probably a good time to start getting up. As she propped herself up on her elbows she was greeted by an almost immediate knocking on the door.

"Marie...sweety? Are you up?" Raven's voice was calm and soothing, almost motherly.

"Um...yeah." Marie replied quickly before sitting up strait. The door opened revealing Raven looking professional as ever.

"I thought you might be hungry." Marie's stomach grumbled proving Raven's assumption to be correct.

"Ah guess a lil." Marie answered shyly. Raven smiled as she stepped further into the room.

"Good, because I've already got breakfast on the table." Marie smiled as she glanced once more towards the balcony.

"Raven..."

"Yes?" Marie let out a heavy sigh as she toyed with the edge of the blanket.

"If it is still alright...ah would like ta stay." Raven smile seemed to grow more brightly as she slowly made her way closer to Marie.

"Of course. Later we can go to the store and get you some things." Raven stood still for a moment before turning around and making her way back from where she came. She found herself pausing before the door and tilting her head towards Marie. "I'm really glad you decided to stay." Marie couldn't help it, her smile was beaming.

The following three weeks flew by like a dream for Marie. Raven was very encouraging, constantly reminding Marie that one day her powers would be her own to control. The structure was also nice. The breakfast was on the table by 8am every morning, lunch by noon, with dinner finishing it off by 6pm. Everyday consisted of days more prone to a mother-daughter outing. Not that Marie nodded, she enjoyed the surprise treats of ice-cream followed by any random movie events. In the bustling city of New Orleans Marie felt as if she would never see everything there was to see. Raven found the child's excitement and curiosity refreshing. Things almost felt almost as if such quality time had always been in their lives. Nobody ever stopped to wonder over Marie's heavily covered body. There were no awkward questions involving their relation or how long Ms. Darkholme had been taking care of this small runaway. That's the thing about New Orleans, people are way too busy to bother themselves with something that appears insignificant. Luckily Raven knew Marie was anything but that. So for three weeks Marie was able to pretend that she was deeply loved and treasured by somebody just too good to be true.

The change of pace occurred the day Marie met Raven's first visitor. Business of course but Marie never dared what for. Actually, she never asked Raven what she did for a living, for now, that just didn't matter. Marie had never seen Raven so frantic, somewhat nervous even. It didn't take a genius to know that something was up.

"Marie, I want you to put on some dress clothes and be ready to eat at seven. Dinner is going to be just a bit late tonight." Marie nodded obediently as she stood patiently awaiting more instructions by the parlor room door. "I also need you to put your hair up, nothing too fancy but not sloppy either." Once again Marie found herself nodding lamely. Raven began pacing back and forth in the parlor room with her hand to her head. Marie hadn't been with Raven long, but the child recognized the glint in the older women's eyes. She was calculating something, dividing and multiplying each situation so that when the time came she would have all the answers.

"Is there anything else ah can do?" Marie asked quietly, her fingers toying with the hem of her white T-shirt. It was becoming a habit for Marie to have something to distract her hands with when nervous. Raven stopped pacing and for a second Marie thought there might be a lot for her to do. It surprised her to find that instead Raven said nothing as she took large steps toward the child before crouching low so the two were eye level. Slowly and ever so cautiously Raven reached out as if to grab a strand of Marie's hair. The small child flinched and for a moment Raven almost looked hurt.

"Ahm...ahm sorry, ah just don't wanna hurt ya." Raven nodded, her eyes never leaving Marie's face.

"One day...that won't be a problem, I promise you that." And just like that, Marie found herself believing her.

By six-thirty Marie was dressed in a simple white dress with long sleeves to cover her arms. The matching elbow length white gloves seemed to help with the innocent child image helping to rid any suspicion. Marie was happy to note that even with gloves, she still managed to feel slightly normal. Marie's hair was tied back with a white laced ribbon and wore the same white colored shoes so at least she could say she was color coded. Marie was not surprised in the least to find Raven dressed in the usual Business attire. However, the girl did not miss the extra cleavage Raven allowed to show flattering the navy blue blouse even more. She wore a matching blue skirt flattering her long legs for all the world to see. Marie was in awe of Raven and drank in the beauty that was there. Marie knew that when she grew up, she would be just like the confident women that stood before her.

"Marie...I want you to listen carefully." Raven whispered, her expression demanding all of the young girl's attention.

"Is there something ah forgot?" Marie asked quickly while giving her attire another glance. The usual smile appeared on Raven's face before a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Of course not child, you look perfect. I just need to discuss some things with you before our guests arrive." Marie nodded making sure Raven knew she had the girl's full attention. The two were standing in the kitchen where the food had just finished cooking. "Marie... I think it best we don't let our guests know you're a Mutant."

"Are they...like those Mutant haters we saw on the news?" Marie desperately hoped that Raven would tell her no. She didn't feel safe around those type of people.

"No...its just...in this life you need to use everything to your advantage. Your gift is one of those advantages but if people know...then it's effect is not the same. These people...they don't fully understand people like us so sometimes...it's better this way." Marie couldn't say that she fully understand what Raven was telling her, but she trusted the older women so without question, she excepted this.

"If this is the decision you think would be best...then I will make sure to hide what I am." Pride momentarily flashed through Raven's eyes. The doorbell rang signaling that Raven's guests had arrived. Marie found herself suddenly nervous without truly knowing why. If Raven shared this feeling then Marie couldn't tell. The older women looked just as calm and collected as always, something Marie would grow to envy about Raven. Marie followed Raven mutely towards the front door as the doorbell went off once again.

"Marie, why don't you go wait in the parlor room, I will be there momentarily." Marie nodded before baking her way towards her knew destination. In the distance she could hear Raven's throaty laugh followed by the voice of a man with a Cajun tongue. Marie's shoes kicked at the floor as she tried to get over her nervousness. She could hear a loud chuckle before Raven said something else. Slowly the voices began to fade into the background leaving the estate silent once more. Marie stepped through the parlor room door before taking a seat on one of the ivory colored couches, now it was just time to wait.

00

"Why Jean-Luc LeBeau, I see you haven't changed a bit." Raven commented as Jean-Luc kissed her hand softly.

"Oh?" Jean-Luc answered with a lazy drawl. The faintest hint of a smile graced his lips. Raven glanced behind the man finding two boys standing quietly. Each gave Raven their own polite nod.

"And you must be Henri." Raven said to the older of the two, Henri LeBeau. "I must say, it's hard to believe your 15 already." Her eyes then scanned over the younger boy. He couldn't have been any older then 13. Unlike Henri who had his father's slicked back brown hair and grey eyes, this boy's auburn hair was long and was loosely tied back. He wore a pair of large black sunglasses keeping his eyes from being seen. Where Jean-Luc and Henri dressed in blue suits and matching ties, this boy was dressed in a pair of baggy tan pants with a black T-shirt covered in wrinkles.

"Dis be Remy...Remy LeBeau. He my son." Jean-Luc announced proudly. Raven easily hid her immediate distaste for the boy as she wondered how much dirt he had already tracked onto her Persian rug.

"Why Jean-Luc, you never told me you had _two_ sons." Raven said with a fake smile.

"Ah be adopted." Remy replied darkly before shying away from Jean-Luc's immediate glare.

"Oh, well why don't we all meet my own foster daughter." Jean-Luc smiled as he looped Raven's arm in his.

"Oh, and why wasn't ah told ye got a petite of ye own?"

"A girls gotta keep her secrets." Raven replied with a smile. The group made their way to the parlor room where Marie was waiting.

"Marie, this is Jean-Luc, his two sons here are Henri and Remy LeBeau." she introduced while pointing to each individual separately. "Jean-Luc and I have some Business to take care of, why don't you lead the boys into the kitchen so you could start eating." Marie glanced at the guests with curiosity before offering her own small curtsy. The action made Raven swell with pride. Raven flashed Marie a large smile before steering Jean-Luc away leaving Marie alone with the two boys who watched her with equally curious glances. Without a word she began to make her way to the kitchen, the boys quickly following.

"Why ye wear dose gloves?" Remy asked after a moment of silence. Marie glanced back at him before shrugging.

"Why ya wear dose glasses?" Marie asked coldly. Neither of the two said anymore as they continued their trek towards the kitchen.

The three ate quickly in awkward silence as they awaited the two adults. Marie felt like Remy was continually staring at her still gloved hands while they ate. She fought the urge to hide them under the table. Henri seemed more the mind his own Business type, which Marie was very grateful for. It wasn't too long before Jean-Luc appeared at the door. He flashed a charming smile at Marie who nodded politely.

"Terribly sorry Marie, ah need ta borrow Henri just a moment." Henri immediately stood up before heading towards his father. The two walked out in silence leaving Marie and Remy alone.

"So ye be adopted too?" Remy asked conversationally.

"Ah guess." Marie replied lamely. The rest of the meal was followed with the same silence that held before. Marie didn't know why, but the boy directly seated in front of her annoyed her. His questions were too direct, and Marie was never too keen on question. She hated that he wore glasses too, they hid his eyes, so Marie never knew what he was looking at. It made her more self-conscious then she already was.

"Are ye happy?" Remy asked a few minutes after they had both finished eating.

"Ahm sorry?" Marie asked not really sure if she heard right.

"Are ye happy? Ya know...bein adopted?" Marie was quiet for a moment, where were these stupid questions coming from.

"Ah am." How could she explain that there wasn't really any adoption process, that Marie was free to leave at any time.

"Ah think ah am...ah mean, Jean-Luc...a wonderful Pere, and Henri's great." Marie just wished he would stop talking. Her silent prayers were answered when Raven came walking through the door.

"Remy, your father's waiting, something came up with work." Remy smirked before sliding off his seat and heading towards where Raven was standing. He paused beside Marie before taking her gloved hand into his own. He placed a small kiss where he knuckles would be while giving a small bow.

"Been a pleasure cherie." She tried to fight the small blush creeping onto her cheeks earning an arrogant smirk from Remy who was already on his way out.

00

Special thanks to

Cloud97- Took awhile, but here is your more:)

Nikko-fry- I'm delighted to know that you like both my X-Men fics. I hope you take pleasure in knowing the next chapter is written for my other fic, it just needs typed.

Jinx of the 2nd Law- thank you:)

SouthernLoner- took awhile, I'm sorry. Thanks for the review

deadsnowwhite- many thanks:)

GoddessPrincess101- blame my sister for the slow update, I still havn't had the heart to get rid of the scattered remains from where she smashed my laptop


	4. Almost Normal

**Author:**

Riauna

**Story: **

Marie

**Summery: **

Rogue had a life before the X-men, one where she was only known as Marie. Now, after two years of living among the X-men, she is finally ready to tell how Marie became the Rogue.

**Disclaimer:**

Nope, still don't own X-men, but if I drink enough I can almost believe I could

0

Chapter four

Almost normal

Though Marie enjoyed and much appreciated the life that Raven had given her, it was times like this when she sat alone in her room that she most missed the company of others. She was thirteen now, an age where most girls her age were discovering makeup and boys. Such childish things such as sleepovers and birthday parties were no longer possible for a girl who could kill with just the slightest accidental touch. Marie only had to think of Cody to remember that. Still, she couldn't stop the pang of loneliness that crossed her mind when she thought of the life she had been denied. She stared down at her math book with a look of pure frustration. Raven had instructed the young girl to not think about her studies today, it was Thanksgiving after all. Still, Marie could not help but want the distraction from such thoughts of leading any normal life. She vaguely wandered if she should even bother taking joy in such holidays. Normal people celebrated these holidays, normal people laughed as she sat around enjoying their family's company. As Marie continued to stare down at the book before she was reminded of the impossibility of a real family for a girl like her. She would never get the joy of having a family of her own.

"Oh Marie, there you are." Raven called from the doorway. Marie glanced over while trying to force her best holiday smile.

"Ahm sorry Raven…was ya lookin for meh?" Raven smiled as she stepped further into the room.

"We have company, just thought you might want to hang out with others rather then sit by yourself doing what I told you not to do. I said you didn't need to bother with studying during the holidays." Marie offered an apologetic smile before closing the book before her.

"Who do we have for company?" Marie had only known Raven to have company only once, and that had been back when the LeBeau boys had come to visit. For some reason it struck Marie odd to think of Raven having family over to visit.

"Yes, well I thought I might surprise you. Well, don't just sit there; go check it out for yourself." Marie smiled before hopping off of the bed.

"Alright, if ya say so." Raven smiled down at the girl who had so quickly become like a daughter to her.

"Don't worry; I think you might like this company." Marie nodded before following Raven out of the room and down the hallway leading to the stairs. Marie glanced down towards to foyer and true to Raven's word; Marie in fact did like this company.

"Irene!" Marie shouted towards the blind woman who had helped her only a year prior. "What are ya doing here?" Irene smiled as soon as she heard the young teen's voice followed by the sound of her rushing down the stairs.

"Well, I sold the store and Raven here asked if I would enjoy spending the holiday here now that I don't have a constant store to watch." Irene opened her arms allowing Marie to go in for a hug before wrapping her arms snugly around the girl before her.

"How long ya stayin fo?"

"Actually Marie…Irene and I have been discussing the possibility of her living here. This big old house can get awfully quiet at times and it would be nice to have the extra company." Raven answered from atop the stairs.

"Really? Is that true?" Marie asked hopefully to the woman before her. Irene chuckled before releasing Marie from her hug.

"Well that does seem to be the plan my dear." Marie didn't know if her smile could possibly get any bigger. "Now tell me child, what have you been up to in my absence?" Irene asked with a motherly tone.

"Oh well you know, this and that." Marie answered mysteriously, a smile tugging at her lips. She didn't wish to bother the elder woman with her true feelings concerning her time spent. She had a good home, or at least, the best that could be offered with her condition, and when Marie really stopped to think about it, she knew it wasn't all bad. Raven had done her best to make Marie feel like she was part of some kind of family. Tuesdays had now become a standard pizza and movie night for her and Marie, and because Raven loved to take Marie shopping the young girl was available to leave the house on more then just a few occasions. Still, Marie couldn't help the longing for something more. The group began making their way into the dining room as soon as Raven reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell of delicious food immediately captivating Marie's complete attention.

"From the smell I would have to say ye really went all out Raven." Irene remarked with a smile. Raven returned the smile before leading the group to a small oval shaped table covered with everything from turkey, ham, and all the traditional Thanksgiving favorites.

"I must say, this is turning out to be my best Thanksgiving ever." Raven remarked honestly. Marie beamed; maybe she did have a family after all.

0

"Oh Marie, would ye please slow down child, ah am not as you as ya." Irene called as the hyper teen paused in her tracks to allow Irene to catch up. Raven had left that morning for some type of business trip leaving Irene and Marie alone at the house to hang out just the two of them. However Marie had not left the house in weeks so after constant begging Irene finally agreed to take her out to the local town for some ice-cream.

"Ahm sorry Irene, ah didn't mean ta go so fast." Irene smiled before catching up to the young girl.

"Just don't wanna loose ya in the crowd, Raven would have mah head." Marie snickered at Irene's comment before continuing on. The ice-cream shop was now in clear view. Irene had been living with them for only two weeks now, but Marie already felt like it had been forever. The two clicked immediately, and even Raven seemed to have an extra bounce to her step due to their new living arrangements. Irene and Marie both walked slowly into the shop, each ignoring the standard stares as they walked through the door. Irene for being blind and Marie for her gloved hands and completely covered attire. "Marie, why don't ya go up and get you some ice-cream, I'll be at one of the tables waiting." Marie waited as Irene handed her a five dollar bill.

"Don't ya want any?" Marie asked quickly, only to be responded with a shake of the head.

"No, ahm alright child, but you go ahead and get yourself whatever ya want." Rogue nodded as Irene did in face make her way to a near table to sit down. It was an immediate difference for Marie for how Raven and Irene reacted with her in public. Raven refused to let the girl out of her sight as if worried something would happen if Marie was left alone for even just a moment. Irene allowed Marie a certain freedom in which the girl was much grateful. Walking to the end of the line, Marie quickly began scanning the menu board for some type of tasty treat.

"Why do you keep your hands covered?" A girl asked from behind causing Marie to quickly turn around. The girl looked about Marie's age, her blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail. Blue eyes seemed to dance with mischief as they took over Marie's attire.

"Maybe ice-cream makes them cold." Marie bit back with annoyance. The girl chuckled softly before holding out her hand; Marie smirked when she saw each fingernail painted with a different color.

"Carol Susan Jane Danvers, and you are?" Marie smirked before holding out her own gloved hand.

"Marie." The blonde girl smirked before taking back her hand.

"Just Marie? No last name, no middle?" Marie continued smirking before shaking her head slowly.

"Nope, just Marie." The girl's smile seemed to get wider before throwing a friendly arm across Marie's shoulder.

"Well _just Marie,_ It's very nice to meet you." Marie tried not to move away as she felt the other girl's arm around her. This was her chance to feel normal; she wasn't ready to blow it just yet. "So Marie, do you live in town?" Marie glanced over, her shoulder's involuntarily slumping.

"Yeah…but ahm not really allowed out on mah own too much. Mah foster mother's…real protective ya know." The girl nodded sympathetically before moving up with Marie as the line shortened before them.

"Like yeah, I understand. My mom can be the same way, complete drag ya know." Marie smiled while nodding her head yes.

"And you…you live in town?" Carol nodded, a smile still in place.

"Yeah, but this place is such a drag ya know, I'm originally from New York, but mother dearest thought the place was too crowded for her little angel." Carol frowned in disgust before immediately perking up. "But at least I know there is still someone down south fighting to be original." She commented while looking again at Marie's gloved hands.

"If ya say so." Marie muttered darkly to herself before forcing a new smile on her face.

"So tell me, wacha up to this weekend?" Marie's face fell as she thought about her answer.

"Well…mah mama doesn't like meh goin anywhere…so." The girl shook her head before letting out a small laugh.

"Just give me your address and meet me outside say…ten-a-clock Saturday night." Marie wasn't sure if it was loneliness or desperation for a friend that had her scribbling the address on a napkin, all that mattered was that she possibly had a friend.

00

Marie listened as Irene walked down the hall to her own room for bed. Raven was still out of town, making this the longest business trip Marie had ever known the woman to have. If it wasn't for the phone call she received earlier from her foster mother, she almost would have been worried. She waited till the door closed behind Irene before making her way out the balcony and down the nearby tree. She felt foolish for sneaking out like this, Raven reminded her countless times that the girl was free to leave whenever she wished…this just felt right. Marie grinned when she spotted Carol sitting in the driveway. Making her way nimbly to the ground, the young girl wasted no time in making her way to the blonde who was still patiently waiting.

"Good, you're right on time." Carol commented with a smile before reaching for Rogue's gloved hand. "Ready for some fun?" Marie smiled before letting the girl lead her to where a small mo-pad sat waiting.

"What exactly am I getting ready for?" Rogue asked curiously. Carol smirked before motioning for Marie to join her on the mo-pad.

"I wanted to show you a secret."

0

Carol brought Marie to a small grassy clearing next to a swampy pond. Though Marie was curious, she didn't question why they were there. She waited silently on the mo-pad as Carol hopped off and began walking slowly into the clearing.

"I can tell your different Marie. You're not like other people." Marie froze, her face paling instantly.

"Why do ya say that?" She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"I can just…sense it." The two girls were silent for a moment, each unsure of what to say next. Marie shook her head allowing some of the shock to wear off before stepping off of the mo-pad.

"Ahm not different…ahm just…" Marie's hands hung limply to her side, she honestly didn't know what to say.

"It's ok Marie…I'm different too…I think that's why when I saw you…I felt compelled to talk to you." Rogue swallowed hard before moving closer to the girl known as Carol Danvers.

"And…and how are ya different?" Her voice sounded small and meek causing Carol to smile sympathetically.

"I'm a Mutant." Marie froze, her face seeming to pale even more so.

"You…you are? But…you seem so…so…"

"Normal?" Carol answered for her before smiling brightly. "That's because I am normal…and you are too. Me and you though…we're just…special as well." Marie shook her head, bitterness lacing her features.

"If ya knew what ah was capable…ya wouldn't think meh so special." Carol shook her head before glancing up at the sky.

"Ever wanted to fly Marie…to feel the wind rushing by you with nothing but you and the night air for company?" Marie shook her head no, she had never really thought about flying before.

"Ah don't think I'll eva be flyin on mah own."

"Well…maybe not on your own…but it doesn't mean it's not possible. What if you could fly…right now? Would you want to?" Marie was silent for a moment before a small smile graced her features.

"Ah guess if given the choice…ah wouldn't mind." Carol beamed before stepping closer and grabbing Rogue's gloved hand with her own.

"Do you…wear these gloves…because of your Mutation?" Marie nodded her head sadly.

"If ah touch someone…ah could kill em. My skin…it's dangerous." Carol nodded, her face becoming a look of determination.

"Then we shall have to be careful." Marie could only gasp as she felt herself being lifted off the ground and slowly rising higher and higher all from Carol.

"How are ya doing this?" Marie asked in shock as the ground slowly got further and further away.

"Its part of my Mutation…I can fly."

"Ya won't drop meh will ya?" Marie asked worriedly, she wasn't ready for that kind of a fall.

"Of course not, that's another part of my Mutation…super human strength." Both girls could only giggle as they found themselves up within the clouds. Carol glanced down at the girl beside her, a smile still on her lips.

"I used to wander if I would find the heavens up here…I think the silence is much nicer." Carol remarked casually, her eyes dancing with pure joy.

"It's…it's beautiful." Marie whispered as she stared up at the stars in awe.

"You…you are the first person I ever told my secret to…my mother would probably kill me if she knew. She's…ashamed of it." Marie looked at her sadly.

"Yeah…mah pah…he wasn't too thrilled either."

"Is that why you're not with him anymore?" Marie nodded, her eyes watering slightly.

"That's part of it." Carol nodded her face full of understanding.

"Well don't you worry, as long as I'm standing; you have a friend…just Marie." Both girls snickered as they continued to watch the stars. Marie thought back to everything that had happened since Thanksgiving and couldn't help but feel grateful. Sure she wasn't exactly normal…but that didn't mean she couldn't feel human every once in a while.

0

Special thanks to:

Pyrowhore- yeah, I thought I'd try to give Remy a little flare:)

Lovestoread- thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed, sorry for the long update.

Rogue101- I'm sorry for the long update, and I'm pleased to know your enjoying:)

So again, I'm really sorry for the very long time between updates, but know this story will not be abandoned and I'm already trying to get the next chapter jotted down. Thank you again for the patience.


End file.
